User talk:AhdadoaI
Hello, where are you getting those composer credits for Donkey Kong Country Returns & Tropical Freeze? As far as I know they have never been oficially confirmed by Nintendo. RBM (talk) 16:29, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Can You Find Who Composed the Rhythm Boxing Track from Wii Fit for Me. Please. KevinFrench (talk) 19:39, October 15, 2016 (UTC) - Hi there! I've met Yamamoto, Wise, Matsuoka, and I just asked them. They don't do facebook confirmation due to Nintendo contracts, but you'd be surprised with how open and proud they are (in person). Except Wise, he's more humble and was keen to talk about the others over himself. As for Wii Fit, I already have some credits. I'll dish out the document soon AhdadoaI (talk) 05:53, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Well, if that's actually true then thank you for your inquiries (I'm only kind of skeptical because Nintendo isn't really open to outsiders). Probably Wise would be more accesible. I've actually tried to make accurate track lists for each composer but some people are putting "guesses" that don't really have a source (I really have no power to stop them haha). RBM (talk) 22:00, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Thank You, Anywhere, Do you Know Who Composes Music for Mario Kart Super Circuit for Me and I Hope You Know Who Composeds the Rhythm Boxing Song Track. Please. Can You Find Which Tracks *Ryo Nagamatsu Composes for Wii Play *Manaka Kataoka Composes for Animal Crossing: City Folk & Wii Fit *Shiho Fujii Composes for Animal Crossing: City Folk & Wii Fit For Me. *Kenta Nagata Composes for Wii Music, Pokemon Stadium & [http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Steel_Diver:_Sub_Wars Steel Diver: Sub Wars] *Toru Minegishi Composes for Wii Music, Yoshi Touch & Go, Steel Diver & [http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Steel_Diver:_Sub_Wars Steel Diver: Sub Wars] For Me. *Mahito Yokota Composes for Wii Music & New Super Mario Bros. U For Me. *Who Composed Music for Wii Party. *Asuka Hayazaki Composes for Pikmin 3 *Atsuko Asahi Composes for Pikmin 3, [http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Steel_Diver Steel Diver] & [http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Steel_Diver:_Sub_Wars Steel Diver: Sub Wars] *Hajime Wakai Composes for Pikmin 3 *Ryoji Yoshitomi Composes for Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *Kozue Ishikawa Composes for Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *Asuka Ito Composes for Tomodachi Life For Me. *Tomoya Tomita Composes for Yoshi's Woolly World *Naoko Mitome Composes for WarioWare Smooth Moves & Super Paper Mario *Masanobu Matsunaga Composes for WarioWare Smooth Moves, WarioWare Twisted!, WarioWare Touched! and Mario Kart Super Circuit *Yasuhisa Baba Composes for WarioWare Smooth Moves, WarioWare Twisted! & WarioWare Touched! *Kenichi Nishimaki Composes for WarioWare Twisted!, Mario Kart Super Circuit & WarioWare: Touched! *Kazumi Totaka Composes for Wii Sports Club *Darren Radtke Composes for Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon *Chad York Composes for Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon *Ben Cullum Composes for Star Fox Adventures *Alistair Lindsay Composes for Jet Force Gemini *Koji Kondo Composes for The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *Naoto Kubo Composes for Super Mario Maker *'Chika Sekigawa composes for Super Paper Mario' Please. KevinFrench (talk) 22:53, October 31, 2016 When Are You Editing the Nintendo Composer Page for Me. KevinFrench (talk) 02:47, November 2, 2016 Thank You for the Song Credits for Paper Mario: Sticker Star. KevinFrench (talk) 04:33, November 2, 2016 -No worries. I'm looking around into Yasuhisa Baba's work for Sticker Star, Game & Wario, and other Wario stuff. AhdadoaI (talk) 11:28, November 2, 2016 (UTC) When Are You Editing the Nintendo Composer Pages Thinight for Me. KevinFrench (talk) 20:16, November 2, 2016